character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma (Canon, Archie Comics)/Paleomario66
'Summary' Sigma is the main antagonist of the Worlds Unite crossover published by Archie Comics. Sigma was once the heroic leader of the Maverick Hunters designed to halt rampaging Maverick Reploids who had turned against humanity due to a virus. His efforts led him to a battle with Zero, where both of them got exposed to the virus. Sigma was eventually corrupted by the virus, and began to see humanity as oppressors who held the Reploids back from their full potential. This led him to rebel against humanity and become the leader of the Mavericks, sparking a war between himself and heroic Reploids such as the reformed Zero and Mega Man X. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Sigma Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Genderless although looks male Age: Unknown Classification: Reploid Powers and Abilities: Can control robots will and body, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genesis Portal Manipulation, True Flight Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown (Was stated to be planet sized although Sonic was probably joking about that) | High Multiverse level+ (Was able to fight Super Sonic and Super Megaman, the effects of his powers caused tears in reality so great that Super Sonic and Super Mega Mans' dual Chaos Controls could not stop it) | High Multiverse level+ (Stated he would transcend all limitations which included infinite worlds) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown | Unknown | High Multiverse level+ (Could withstand attacks from Super Sonic and Super Megaman) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very Intelligent as he was able to make a plan that would affect infinite worlds and can build armor that if whoever he puts it on can have their will and body taken over Weaknesses: Sigma is prone to high levels of overconfidence. Key: Sigma 1 | Sigma 2 | Sigma 3 | God Sigma NOTE: Contrary to popular belief, the "dimensional matrix" in the Sonicverse DOES NOT make them Tier 1, nor connected to M-Theory. The term "dimensional matrix" on its own doesn't mean anything without context. It could mean a lot of things, but nothing important without actual clarification. One thing Schlemmer didn't do was clarify what he meant. Archie Sonic has never gone out of its way to make the term "dimension" relate to mathematical ones, which only worsens the situation. To add fuel to the fire, the term "dimensional matrix" has a use in mathematics, columns, and Superstring Theory. Without any proper evidence, it is wrong to assume they mean String Theory when mathematical dimensions have never even been embraced before in this verse. And if it were to be a column of dimensions, that could mean universes. A column of mathematical dimensions would only peak at nine anyway, thus, these characters are not Tier 1. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2